<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm confident that you won't be jealous with any other love by Talltoasterstruttle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576785">I'm confident that you won't be jealous with any other love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle'>Talltoasterstruttle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>astro soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Funny, M/M, i think there will be smut, mostly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talltoasterstruttle/pseuds/Talltoasterstruttle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmates meet each other in their dreams when they both are eighteen. Eunwoo and Jinwoo are soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Yoon Sanha, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>astro soulmates [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm confident that you won't be jealous with any other love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxx</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi?” “Oh hey!” The smaller boy turned around waving, we were in a beautiful grass field. He was absolutely stunning, he was around 5’6, and had green hair that made him look all the more adorable, he was wearing what I presume to be his pajamas. Which were a plain white shirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants, they were both big on his tiny frame.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “You just gonna keep staring?” The shorter questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Oh sorry, you just took my breath away… Anyway, I guess you’re my soulmate?” The shorter blushed a little, making him all the more adorable. “You are really breathtaking yourself… and You guessed right! I can’t wait to meet you!” “what’s your name?” “Jinwoo, but my friends call me Jinjin, what about you?” “Eunwoo, but my real name is Dongmin!” I say cheerfully, But as soon as he opened his mouth, he faded away in snake as the dream faded to reality.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I miss him already, and we haven’t even talked that much! I guess it is his warm presence, that made me feel at home. Just as I was about to try and go back to dreamland, hoping to see Jinwoo again, Sanha barged through my door. “Bitch, you have to tell us about your dream! who’d you see? Were they cute? Do you actually like them? Do you know them? Give us all the details!” I let out a tiny groan but got up anyway, they weren’t going to let me rest until I told them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I saw a guy named Jinwoo, but he’s also called Jinjin by his friends. Yes, they were extremely adorable, yes I really like them, no I don’t know them in real life.” I sighed answering Sanha’s question while Moon bin nodded along. “WAIT I KNOW A JINWOO, WHAT COLOR IS HIS HAIR? HOW TALL IS HE?” Moon bin yelled, jumping up from his seat, “His hair is green and his height is around 5’6 or 5’7, I didn’t ask-” “We are going to the cafe!” Sanha yelled as Moon bin nodded in agreement, clearly too excited to speak. “I didn’t know you guys had other friends-” I snickered before Sanha cut me off, “ get dressed in your nicest clothes we’re going to meet your soulmate!” Sanha yelled excitedly, dragging me back to my room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanha picked out a nice shirt, some black khakis, and a pair of black dress shoes for me to wear. And soon they dragged me to the car, Sanha texting a guy named Myungjun, telling him to meet us at the cafe with his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a little bit of driving, we finally get to the cafe, and as soon as I enter, I see the same boy from my dreams, Jinwoo, sitting next to two other guys, I pray he is the guy we are supposed to be meeting, and just my luck they push me to that exact table. “Come on sit down, don’t be shy now!” Moon bin teases, I roll my eyes and sit down across from Jinwoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon bins joke had Jinwoo looking away from the menu as he choked on his drink. The guy sitting to his right burst out laughing, while the guy on his left just patted his back. “Y-you’re- h-how- fuck!” Jinwoo just stammered out before slamming his head on the table making us all laugh. “Nice to meet you too!” I say cheerfully. “That’s way too cheerful for Jinwoo to not be his soulmate.” “anyways, the guy on the right is Myungjun hyung and the one on the left is Minhyuk!”  “nice to meet you two!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Jinjinnie, would you like to try again?” Minhyuk cackled earning a glare from the other. “Hello I’m- wait no you know who I am- um I’m very gay for you- Wait no Uh pretend I didn’t say that- I like your shirt!” Jinwoo rushes out, his face turning beet red. “I’m very gay for you too Jinnie!” Jinwoo clearly malfunctions, seeing as he randomly started mumbling the lyrics to a random song that sounded like all about you by Astro. That makes the others laugh even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jinwoo snaps out of his little trance, he starts blushing immediately, rushing out apologies. “It’s okay I find it really cute!” I say “Oh my god he’s already whipped.” moon bin laughed, I rolled my eyes, “who wouldn’t be with such a cutie like him?” This had Jinwoo even redder, but my little wink at him had him covering his face with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “How about we move jinwoo to sit over with Eunwoo, then we can make Jinjinnie faint from how in love he is!” Myungjun said they all agreed and we moved closer so that me, Jinwoo, and Sanha sat on one side of the booth, while Myungjun, Minhyuk, and Moon bin sat on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the meet out, I would make sure Jinwoo knew he was the most adorable person in my eyes because he is. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>